


Soul-Searching

by Peace_Through_Empathy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cock Rings, Edgeplay, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Interfacing, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_Through_Empathy/pseuds/Peace_Through_Empathy
Summary: Drift and Rodimus are learning so much about each other. Rodimus wants to get him alone, but Drift wants so much more.





	1. Soul-Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift wants to know how Rodimus would act being held down and given just enough stimulation to keep him begging for more.

   The ex-Decepticon couldn't tell whether his partner was enjoying himself or not at the moment, his digit still tracing the button to a device he had rigged up. "So how does it feel, captain?" he said, tone smooth as ever as he gently pushed said button.

   Rodimus jumped in surprise to the vibration that ran through the device wrapped around the base of his spike, "Frag, why did I allow this to happen?" The mech's servos were bound behind him and he was on his knees in the middle of Drift's recharge slab. The young captain had a blinfold covering his optics to where he was unable to see the room around him.

   "Because it's exciting. You said it yourself." Drift had been waiting for this. Rodimus was so energetic and upbeat. What would he be like undergoing so much stimulation? He would figure it out and definitely learn more about his response before it was all said and done.

   They had planned this a week or so in advance and Rodimus knew there was no turning back, now. He soaked it all in and each time Drift triggered the button for the spike ring, he felt it all over. It had him shivering and twitching against the restraints and Drift had only just begun. He hadn't even touched him yet other than to restrain him and put the ring on.

   "So eager already?" Drift responded, "It's only been a few moments." He moved in and stroked the side of his face. "It really is a beautiful sight."

   Every touch against him was almost too much while unable to see so he twitched when Drift made contact, "M-maybe. You don't know that for sure." It was true and he was anticipating his next action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus wants Drift to keep going. He is terribly impatient; tired of waiting. So is Drift so he does what he is asked this time only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be editing this later so there may be some confusing sentences and grammatical errors. I do apologize forehand.

“I’m guessing I will find out, then. Even if I have to keep you here all evening.” Drift knew this was worth the wait. He wasn’t one to do things like this without the perfect planning. That’s why a week had been the ideal amount of time to read his actions a bit closer and determine the tiny things that set him on fire.

Optics offline and sitting obediently, he waited, lost in his imagination and only slightly in tuned to the environment around him. He needed the extra distraction to keep from losing himself so quickly. Just the right amount of balance and this would be easy. “It will probably take that long. You know I have a strong will, Drift. Have I ever proved otherwise?”

Watching the way he was half there and half gone, he could tell with the slight hesitation in each sentence he spoke that he was trying to distract himself. Drift knew what that meant. “Why do you seem so lost in thought, then, hm?” Leaning in toward him on the recharge slab, he looked into what would have been his optics then pressed the vibration button once more.

His resolve had dimmed and that confidence seemed to flicker and fade, “W-why…” The mech gasped and could hear his partner chuckle and move against the cold metal. “You caught me off guard, there.”

With another look-over, Drift moved in, feeling the electricity against his plating yet the charge was immense, “I’m about to further my attempts. Do you trust me? Would you allow me to take full control of you, or are you not ready?” Drift knew Rodimus. Most of the crew did, also. Only someone naive would believe Rodimus was one of poise and self-control. If anything, he was lacking. One could even say he was similar to Starscream in that aspect.

“Hit me with your best shot.” If this broke him, he would just prove to Drift that he wasn’t one to handle much tension. This wouldn’t affect his position as Captain. That’s until he felt Drift’s smooth plating against his chest and abdomen while pushing him against the now warm metal. Once on his back, servos behind him, those servos glided across his face plating, pressing a round object into his mouth. Without control, a bit of a groan let loose from the corners of his lips. He now knew that this was only the start to what he had planned.

“Good mech. Bite down so I can see how it fits on you.” He replied, then watched and waited as he saw Rodimus bite down obediently, letting out another pleasurable sound. Doing another look-over, He saw his hips squirm into the berth and furthermore, his frame heating to a more frustrated temperature. His cheek plating had even gained color. No doubt Rodimus liked that. From now on, he would try his best to be gentler so not too rush him. At this point, it wouldn’t take much to drive him crazy.

“Uhng-mm…” Rodimus tried speaking, but it didn’t work too well with what he believed to be a ring gag between his teeth. He wished to speak, as he always wished to, yet kept his resolve, taking in a deep vent and ex-vent.

That, too, was just another sign that Rodimus was trying to relax, now, “Rodimus, I promise you will be fine. Embrace every sensation. Enjoy the moment. If you worry so much about overloading too soon, you won’t be able to really enjoy the pleasure I’m inflicting on you.”

What Drift didn’t know was that that had not been the current issue. The point was that Rodimus was just wanting more. He wouldn’t be able to overload this way; not without a tad more stimulation. This would just be a learning experience if it wouldn’t end well. Thinking about this made Rodimus groan again, sounding more annoyed.

“I promise you will get what you want eventually. I won’t, as you say, “Leave you hanging”.” Drift looked at him and he couldn’t help but stare in awe. Rodimus was on his back, servos behind him, a ring gag between his lips, and heated, trembling to the point Drift believed for a split second that he had left the vibration button pushed. “My, my… You are a sight to behold.”

The calm, cool sound of his voice made him long for that frame even more. What a smooth mech he was. In everything he did, Drift was beautiful. So full of grace and careful with his actions. Those were some of the many things he loved about him. No other bot could compare to Drift. He was magnificent. At this moment, his flaws were a thing of the past. Rodimus’ hips thrust upwards, spike twitching for stimulation and a touch from Drift’s servos at least, but Drift had positioned himself just far enough away that he couldn’t reach him.

“No. Wait a moment. I’m not there yet.” Drift moved in closer, lips pressing the other mech’s as best as they could before breaking away and moving to his neck.

A whine willed from the mech’s lips before he thrusted up wildly, but Drift could feel his urgency and pressed his hips down.

“I didn’t know you were this needy and lacked this much will-power. Are you alright…? Anyway, just stay still and let me please you…” Drift continued the small kisses against his neck while determining if Rodimus would be ready for his next step. “Prepare yourself. I’m about to hurry things up.” 

Not only was Rodimus impatient, Drift had been making plans for a while now so he had been imagining this moment in his head. Now it was real. He could taste it, smell it, and most definitely feel it. His valve was wet enough that if he was to open it, fluids would drip against him. His valve panel opened with a gentle click and Rodimus whined once more. He knew that sound well. Once opened, he moved down to touch Rodimus’ neglected spike with the lips of his valve.

A cry was released from behind the gag and his trembling had continued, follwed by another few thrusts. This stimulation was still keeping him out of reach of an overload, but eventually he felt the warm entrance push over his spike. Nothing in the world mattered right then. His spike buried deep in Drift was the only thing that made sense.

Drift moaned and could feel Rodimus’ energy. He had succeeded in pleasing him, but now that he had played a while, he wanted to keep his promise. With his digits tied behind his back, it was all up to Drift to do the hard work. His valve seated itself all the way on Rodimus’ spike and Drift had plenty of time to get on his knees. 

The bouncing began, the movement was rhythmic and beautiful with the perfect amount of force. With each pump, pleasure would build in both of them and with a final press of a button, it caused the bright red mech to feel the final sensation before painting the inside of Drift’s valve pink.

The sound of them both climaxing filled the room, but as it soon faded and Drift removed the cover over his optics, Rodimus could see him smiling a sly looking smile, “Just so you know, I’m not finished with you yet…”


End file.
